Happy Hungry Bunch's Big Sleepover Brawl
by Brunetteangel95
Summary: Request: Forced to sleep in one tent, the dragon's enter into an argument in hopes to be the one sleeping next to the princess? Who will win the honor of sleeping next to Princess Yona? Read to find out!


Here they were, soaked from the rain that had fallen into the ripped tent. Yona sat there shivering underneath Hak's over coat that he had draped over her as soon as they managed to get the big tent set up. It was obvious that it was going to be very cramped in this tent with all of them sharing the tent.

"Yona.. I've laid out your blanket over here at the corner.. I figured you'd like to sleep on the edge since there is more room." Yun said, causing the young woman to smile gratefully.

"Thank you Yun." She said before making her way over to the edge of the tent.

 _Plop._

"Well, if the adorable Yona-chan is going to be sleeping over here then I might as well give her some company." Jae-ha said while placing his blanket over next to hers.

"Why should you sleep next to Yona?" Yun asked a slight blush filling his cheeks.

"Because… I know how to best warm up a beautiful shivering woman." He responded confidently, at this all of the dragons, including Hak, pulled him away forcing him to the other side of the tent.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT THE PRINCESS?!" Ki-Ja demanded, clearly in awe and his audacity to say such disrespectful remarks in front of the princess.

"Not all of us are as pure and innocent as you, Ki-Ja-kun." The Green dragon responded, clearly hoping to be hit or pulled again by them. His wish was not granted.

"I think I should sleep next to Yona.. I always sleep next to her." Yun spoke up, but didn't hear the responses he was expecting.

"Would you be able to properly keep her warm though?" Ki-Ja asked before waving his hands. "I-I-It's not like I want to—I could never! But it's going to be really cold tonight and her clothes are already wet.."

"Which is the exact reason why I should sleep next to Yona-Chan. Yona even told me that I have nice warm body heat." Jae-ha mentioned only to get death glares from everyone in the room. "It's not exactly how it sounds…."

"Zeno should sleep with the Miss! Zeno is older and has better control than the other Misters!"

"Don't bring your age into this!" Yun scolded causing Zeno to just laugh. "By the way where's Shin-Ah?"

Everyone looked around to see him in the back, draping Yona with his furry mask and softly patting it in an attempt to warm her up.

"Thank you Shin-Ah, but you'll be cold without your fur. I'll be fine. I just need to get out of these wet clothes… So could all of you guys turn around so I can get out of them and under the covers?" At the princess' request, all of the mens' eyes widened.

 _Whoever sleeps next to her.. sleeps next to a practically naked Yona._ All of the men thought in unison as they all turned around. Ki-Ja was stiff as a board at the idea, Hak and Jae-Ha both trying to hide the smiles from their faces, Yun blushing profusely at the thought, Shin-Ah is expressionless as always, and Zeno acting like himself (in his opinion she was still just a little girl… with a woman's body). However, all of their pulses quickened at the thought. They could hear her taking off her wet clothes, hearing it somewhat heavily plop to the ground. They heard her shiver and hurriedly slip her tiny little body underneath the sheets.

"I'm finished." Yona informed, as if they didn't already know, all of them letting out a breath that they were holding in.

"So now… Who is going to be the man that will sleep next to Yona?" They discussed, now forming a circle in order to keep from looking over at the young woman who was lying under the sheets.

"Jae-Ha is not allowed." Ki-Ja said causing everyone except the Green Dragon himself to nod in agreement.

"Isn't the important thing here to make sure that Yona is kept warm?" He responded.

"Safe and warm." Yun said trying not to glare.

"I'll keep her nice and safe."

"NO!" All of them say in harmony causing the Green Dragon to sigh.

"Ki-Ja should sleep next to her then. It's obvious he wouldn't dream of touching her." Jae-Ha said, immediately causing the White Dragon's face to turn completely red.

"I–I-I couldn't!"

"He's right. That's not fair to Ki-Ja. He's already going to have a hard enough time just sleeping in the same tent as Yona." Yun agreed.

"Zeno will then!" The Yellow dragon exclaimed only to have the other dragons glare at him.

"You kick everyone in your sleep.. The princess doesn't need to be kicked throughout the night." Jae-Ha said, with both Ki-Ja and Shin-Ah silently verifying his statement. At this they all quietly stared at each other.

"Okay… then why don't we just let Yona-chan decide who would be the warmest." The Green Dragon suggested causing everyone to look over at her. Instantly, all of their mouths dropped. At some point, Hak had left the conversation, moved his blanket over to next to her, took off his clothes (leaving only pants on) and was now cuddled up with Princess.

"HAK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Ki-Ja demanded as the entire crew rushed over to them. The dark dragon didn't say anything as Yona nuzzled up closer to his bare chest. It was clear that she was already asleep and very warmed up as Hak held her close to him.

"Hey… You shouldn't be holding Yona-Chan like that…" Jae-Ha said out of jealousy as they all hovered over him. Hak unfazed opened his eyes and looked at them.

"I'm warming her up.. Goodnight." He stated before closing his eyes.

"Hey! This isn't fair!" Yun proclaimed.

"Y-Yeah! Y-You shouldn't hold the princess in such a way!" The White dragon practically growled.

"Hak is currently sleeping… Unless you all want to be sleeping out in the rain.. Go to bed." Hak instructed in a tone that told them he wasn't joking around. The men all paused for a second before looking over at each other and then at Yona. She looked extremely peaceful.. Her bare shoulders all warmed up and a slight trace of a smile on her lips.

"I guess it will be okay… just for tonight." Yun gave in before making his way to the other side of the tent.

"Zeno will sleep next to the Lad!" The Yellow dragon said before following Yun over to the other side. Shin Ah didn't say anything. Instead he just laid down in the middle.

"I suppose I will rest now too… since the princess is already asleep." The White dragon mumbled before lying next to Shin-Ah.

"You beat me this time, Hak." The Green Dragon told him with a sigh before he too, rather reluctantly, went and laid down. As the lamp was blown out in the tent, Yona opened her eyes and looked up at the Dark Dragon. Both of them stared into each other's eyes as she snuggled up closer to him and softly kissed his lips. A big smile adorned both of their faces.

In reality, what happened was… as all of the men were fighting, Yona sat up, catching the Dark Dragon's attention. She gave him a little smile and motioned for him to come over to her. He obeyed, rather willingly, grabbing his blanket, taking off his shirt and laying down as she instantly cuddled up next to him… just in time for the dragons to notice his disappearance. Instinctively, she pretended to be fast asleep until the lights were off.…Yona looked up smiling brightly while feeling Hak's muscular chest against her and leaned in for a second kiss. In the end, the Princess got her way… as did her very VERY happy General.


End file.
